


Never a good time to ask

by plantboycharms



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Lio is very morosexual, M/M, Or first official kiss, Sniffles softly ... Galo is such a himbo, Top Lio Fotia, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: But Galo Thymos wasn't known for his patient nature, and Lio was practically seated in his lap on the couch and Galo's arms were around him and his heart was thrumming and he couldn't stop himself from saying "so are we boyfriends now?"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Never a good time to ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Beautiful_Irony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Beautiful_Irony/gifts).



> TWO FICS. IN ONE DAY.  
> I'm a monster.  
> My friend provided the first little scenario and dialogue and said "Here’s our dynamic, Casey: I come up with stupid shitposts and melancholic ramblings, and you make slap-dash porn out of them. Deal?" So here it is. The slap dash porn.  
> (I will mark with asterisks where to stop if you don't want porn. You can just. Stop.)

Galo was sure that something was going on between him and Lio, he just wasn't really sure ... What. Everyone called him an idiot, but he didn't agree. Things just seemed to come easier to other people. That wasn't his fault.  
Being around Lio had come easily, though.

They hadn't really discussed it. Lio just moved in. And there was one bed, so Lio moved in there too. And Galo was giving Lio space, not pushing too hard, but he was pretty sure they were boyfriends. They'd kissed, hadn't they? 

But Lio was dealing with a lot right now so Galo let it lie bexause he wasn't a fool, he knew that there was a lot of stress in Lio's life, so he gave him space when he needed it and held him tightly in his arms when Lio shook with tears at night and didn't bring it up in the morning, just brought him extra water cups throughout the day and made sure he drank them. (Dehydration's a bitch, and they had no time for that. There was too much to be done.) 

But Galo Thymos wasn't known for his patient nature, and Lio was practically seated in his lap on the couch and Galo's arms were around him and his heart was thrumming and he couldn't stop himself from saying "so are we boyfriends now?" And Lio was stiffening in his lap and turning while shuffling away and saying "wait, when-"  
Galo realized something was wrong but he'd gone too far so he barrelled on.  
"Wait, are we not, boyfriends now?"  
"Wait, WHEN-" Lio started, and Galo couldn't stop himself now.  
"Because I mean, I don't wanna push you into anything you aren't ready for, or assume you would ever be ready for, or be interested in, if you're not, but-"  
"Galo wait literally what are you talking ab-"  
"But I thought I felt something, and maybe it’s way too soon, and maybe I’m just a big idiot, but I mean, we did kiss, and I thought-" Galo was blabbing. He never did learn how to stop his mouth, but it was happening. It was too late.  
"Wait, Galo! When did we kiss??" He finally noticed how huge Lio's eyes were, even in the dim evening light.  
"What?" Galo asked, head tilting to the side.  
"We kissed?" Lio asked, sounding almost angry. Galo wished he hadn't said anything.  
"Well, I mean, kinda, but I know it was to save your life, so it doesn’t exactly count, I guess, sorry, is that bad? Maybe I shouldn’t have— I’m sorry, I’m such a fucking idiot, you don’t-"  
"GALO THYMOS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHEN WE KISSED."  
Oh boy. He was in trouble.  
"When you died... or nearly died... I kissed you sorta, with the Promare, like you did that one time, and..."  
"AND I MISSED IT?"  
"Well," Galo said, scratching his head. "You were kinda dead, so..."  
"YOU KISSED ME AND I MISSED IT??" Lio's eyes were huge and his hands were clenched and Galo had no idea what was going on, but he was certainly sorry.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
"Do it again."  
He was pretty sure he misheard that.  
"What?"  
"I fucking missed it last time. Do. It. Again."  
Galo blinked. Okay, okay, he hadn't misheard it.  
"Galo, you dense motherfucker. Shut the fuck up and kiss me.  
But Lio was the one leaning up and over Galo, still sitting shocked on the couch, and he shook himself out of his confusion to surge up and meet Lio, kissing him this time the way he wished he had the first time around. The fire burning in his chest was just as hot, but this one wasn't leaving, he wasn't breathing the life back into Lio but the other way around. 

"Oh God," Lio breathed, pulling back to stare down at Galo and his heart stuttered, really stuttered, "I've been wanting to do that for so long."  
"I, uh... I thought I was giving you space..." Galo said awkwardly, heart thudding in his chest.  
Lio leaned down over him to whisper into his ear, his lips brushing the curl of his ear and making him shiver all the way through his body.  
"Never. Give me space. Again." 

***

It was a whirlwind from there. Lio's hands were Everywhere, stroking down Galo's chest, pulling his hair, grabbing his chin to bring his face to where he wanted it. Galo couldn't keep up, he just kept kissing at whatever he could reach, gasping at the contact, one hand on Lio's thin hip and the other gripping the couch to make sure they didn't tumble off. This was quite possibly the least expected but best outcome he could have imagined. 

It got better when Lio sat up, peeling the shirt off of his back and throwing it away from the couch onto the floor, then tugging at the button of his pants, too. 

"Off." Lio said, and the command in his voice was so strong and Galo was so weak, his hands scrambled to do as he said. 

After some difficulty, he was left on the couch, uncomfortably tight in his boxers and his sleeve left on. Lio was standing in front of him, arms crossed, left only in his boxers. Galo stared, only slightly bashful now, taking in how lean and yet muscular he was, nothing like Galo's bulk. He was... So beautiful. So so beautiful. 

"On second thought," Lio said to himself, snatching his shirt off the ground and stalking back over to plop himself on top of Galo, "Might need this soon."  
Galo didn't know what he meant by that but oh boy was he excited to find out. 

Apparently nothing, at that moment, because Lio was back to looming over him, one arm caging him in, the other holding his hair and pulling just enough to make him cry out quietly, and kissing him while rolling his hips against Galo's and oh man, he was probably going to die like this, and he wasn't upset. His body couldn't take the heat, he was pretty sure, it was nothing like the burn of a fire, this was all new. 

Lio kissed down his chest, biting every so often, making Galo cry out. He was enjoying it more than he wanted to admit, every part of his body tightly wound, hands scrabbling for purchase on the couch, not sure if he was allowed to touch Lio's perfect hair.  
And then Lio's teeth, his cruel, wonderful teeth, were taking the waistband of his boxers and he was pulling them down with his fucking TEETH. Galo was pretty sure he was going to explode. 

Lio did not put his mouth around Galo. He was definitely going to explode. 

He instead moved back up, raising two fingers to Galo's mouth and pushing past his lips and oh, okay, this was what they were doing. Galo sucked and licked between them, around the pads of his fingers, eyes closing. And then they were out again and Galo opened his mouth to protest and the shirt that had been brought back up was being shoved into his mouth and he whined.  
"You're gonna need to be quiet, which is gonna be... Hard for you." Lio said, smiling wickedly and lowering his fingers down to Galo's ass and he'd never done that before but he realized very quickly that he wanted to be doing it for the rest of his life, if that was possible. He also realized very quickly what the shirt was for, he'd never realized how loud he was before he was trying desperately to keep quiet.  
It was so hot, so good, so much, and then Lio's hand was retreating and he was crying out into the cloth in his mouth and Lio brushed the hair out of his face, shushing him gently. 

"Wait. Don't move."  
And he stilled, hands where they were, eyes wide on Lio's naked back as he stalked off. The command had been powerful in his voice and Galo could not go against it for everything in him. 

He came back with a packet that Galo recognized as a condom and slipped it on and before Galo could even think, he was across the room and Galo was falling back and Lio was inside him. 

It was so much. So so much. But not enough. He was moaning, shaking, grabbing at anything he could reach.  
Lio held him down, thin fingers gripped tightly around his biceps, pushing just enough to keep him from moving. Not that he thought he could, at this point. He was lost in it, every stroke bringing Lio deeper and dragging Galo down farther. He couldn't take it anymore, but he was also pretty sure he'd die if he stopped. 

Then Lio dragged a hand down Galo's chest, fingernails grazing his skin just enough to leave a mark, and his nimble fingers wrapped around Galo's dick and he shouted, head falling back. He couldn't help it. Lio shifted back just a little to let go of his arm and grab his head and oh God that angle and the fingers around his length and the tug on his hair...  
"You want to come for me, don't you? Do it." Lio whispered, and that was it. He was shouting again, muffled by the wad of cloth in his mouth, spilling all over Lio's hand and his stomach, trembling. Lio followed, small thrusts snapping into him and then hissing out an "oh, Fuck, Galo" and letting his head drop onto his chest. 

They panted for a moment, suddenly very tired, but Lio got a hold of himself first, gently pulling out of Galo with a grimace and pulling off the condom. He immediately reached back forward and pulled the shirt out of Galo's mouth, using it to wipe up some of the mess on both of their stomachs. Galo closed his mouth and pressed his tongue to the roof of it, feeling dry like he'd been in another fire, but more carpet-tasting. It wasn't quite good.  
What was good was Lio taking him under the elbows and gently guiding him to sitting, kissing him softly all over his face and slowly helping him stand up.  
Oh, his legs were very shaky. Now the arm around his waist made sense. 

They stumbled to the bathroom together and finally Galo got to appreciate how pink Lio's skin got in the hot water, how the soap looked as it ran down his spine and over the curve of his ass, and everything else he'd only been able to imagine thus far. 

And as they finally lay down in bed, Galo resting his head on Lio's shoulder and curling up against his side, he cleared his throat and whispered hoarsely,  
"So are we boyfriends now?" 

The joyous laugh that spilled out of Lio's throat made how embarrassing that exchange was worth it, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Tumblr is fragile-euphoria and I've got a Promare tag so come on by.


End file.
